The development of multi-chip modules that allow multiple separately manufactured integrated circuits to be combined in a single package have permitted a significant increase in the functionality of a single package. However, together with the increase in functionality, there is generally a corresponding increase in need for high data rate communications.
The integration of opto-electric circuitry used for optical communications with electrical circuitry has permitted extremely high data rate communications for the integrated circuit. However, opto-electric circuitry is generally difficult to fabricate. Additionally, a high degree of precision is needed to maintain proper alignment of the opto-electric circuitry.